


That Winter Day

by wolfbane575



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbane575/pseuds/wolfbane575
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humanstuck involving some of my favorite ships</p>
<p>criticism accepted ^w^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The One?

**Author's Note:**

> He never would have thought he would meet the one

It was a snowy afternoon as John sits inside a local coffee shop. He takes a small sip of his hot chocolate as he stares out the window with a face of pondering. He is wondering to himself he can find a girl that is right for him. As he finishes taking his sip the bell at the door rings as someone walks in.

 

He snaps out of his trance and looks over at the door to see a somewhat small girl with a trench coat who shakes some snow off her. He sits and stares at her not realizing that he is gawking at her a little too long. As she walks up to order a drink he puts his drink down and walks up to the line and stands behind her. As he begins working up the nerves to talk to her she walks away and sits down. He is still staring at her until the cashier gets his attention and he orders a drink quickly.

 

When he has a second hot chocolate he realizes the shop is full and his seat was taken. He used this opportunity wisely. He walks up to the girl and says “umm hi would you mind if I sit” and she looks up and gets a smile on her face “go ahead”. He sits down in the seat across from her and she pulls out a sketchbook and a pencil. “if you don’t mind me asking, what might be your name?” he asked as he feels his confidence growing. She looks at her sketchbook and begins to scratch something into it before looking up and replying “my name is Nepeta and you?”. Nepeta, the name rolls around his tongue then he replies “Egbert, John Egbert nice to meet you” he says with a wide smile. “Thank you” Nepeta said to in a voice that he found fairly adorable.

 

They sat in silence for a little bit before she shatters it. “Hey could you give me some criticism?”. John just looks into her eyes for a second admiring her innocent looking olive eyes “umm sure what about?” She flips her sketchbook around to where he can see it and he begins gazing at an excellent drawing of him drinking his hot chocolate. “heheh that’s actually pretty good if I say so myself”. Nepeta begins grinning widely before replying with a gleeful voice. “aww really thanks, I hope its not to weird if I drew you without your purrmission?” . John looks at her as he chuckles softly noticing her canines that stuck out in an adorable way

 

“no its fine really in fact I’ve always admired people that can draw well”. As he said this Nepeta began blushing “hey I’m actually going to an art museum after this….would you maybe want to go with me?” and before he could even think he replied “yes”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter...Ill type the third one soon

She happily walked alongside him with her hands buried deep in the depths of her coat pockets. “so Nepeta how long have you been interested in art?” John asked in a curious tone as they trotted along the city’s snow covered sidewalks.” Oh for quite as long as I could even hold a crayon.” she replied and they both shared a quick laugh before arriving at their destination. John opened the door and gave a kind smile and she walked in “why thank you Mr. Egbert.” she mockingly thanked in a fancy tone and he replied with an equally mocking voice of fancy “why it’s my pleasure dear Leijon.” and they once again laughed again walking up to pay the entry fee.

 

John couldn’t quite understand why he was already feeling a small (and growing) affection for this girl that he hasn’t even known for a whole 24 hours. On the other hand though she also was beginning to develop feelings for him and was slowly working up the nerves to ask him on a date. John paid the entrance fee for both of them and they ventured off into the movie themed section of the museum. Nepeta noticed him gawking at the portraits with a gleam in his eye and began saying with a small smirk “you either really like art or purrfur the moving images that are also called movies.”. He snapped out of his gaze and looked over at her rather embarrassed before stumbling out the words “oh uhh yeah I’m kinda a movie lover but not many people really bother to care” and she giggled replying “it’s alright I think it’s kinda cool that you’re really into movies and I myself like rom coms so I don’t blame you.”. They continued along each themed section talking about the art and what they liked about each one and soon they were in the animals section before john noticed her admiration of the feline related art. “So the cat got your tongue?” he softly chuckled at his little joke before she looked at him with her cute smile “if your infurring that this kitty has my attention then you are correct, I really love cats” and he just simply asked smiling back “how so?” It almost looked she got one of those sharp flashes in her eyes like some people in the animes “well if you must know I think their cute and adorable and snuggly and just purrfect!” and with this they both laughed. “my friend Rose had a cat named Jaspers and I actually really liked him myself.” And with this statement she beamed and was progressively liking him more and more. Nepeta finished with the painting she was glancing at and looked over to him “I actually have a cat myself.” And John as curious as he is about this girl asked “what’s its name?” so she kindly replied “his name is Pounce.”. Soon they were departing the building and they were continuing to learn more about each other’s interests.

 

At this point they were both eager and nervous to ask each other a question. John finally spoke up “So Nepeta do you live anywhere near here.” and she simply shook her head “I was planning to take a cab.” She replied kindly before saying something else.” why do you ask?” and with her wanting to know he blushed. He hoped his face was covered by the snow not wanting to be look embarrassed “would you want to maybe stay at my apartment tonight, its getting kind of late so it could be difficult to get a cab plus I only live a few blocks away.”. Nepeta at this point was blushing as well “I guess I could if you’re sure you don’t mind?” and with her response he shyly answered “not at all, it’s the least I could do for such a kind person”. Nepeta smiled and wrapped her arm arou


End file.
